


Never Their Son

by imameteorite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Threats, Minor Injuries, Other, Remus Lupin - mentioned - Freeform, Sneaking Out, Wholesome, at least thats what i was told, like paper cuts almost, mentions of abuse, wolfstar - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imameteorite/pseuds/imameteorite
Summary: After a not-so-nice Black family meeting, Sirius and Regulus sneak out of Grimmauld Place. That's basically it. It's very short bc i cant write long stuff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Never Their Son

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I entered a harry potter fanfic writing competition on Instagram (done by @roonil.wazzlib). the prompt I chose was "sneaking out" and i was dying to write about regulus so i did! i hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> please let me know if there's any grammatical errors I can fix! also constructive criticism is always great but pls be nice! this is my first actually completed fic/oneshot. kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: @im-a-meteorite

Rain pattered and streamed down the windows of London’s houses. Mid-winter weather was never the best. Warmth was hard to find in this area. In this house. Regulus sighed and pulled his head off the window. He’d been leaning on it, staring at the muggle children jumping in puddles. Holding their parents’ hands. He shook his head, trying to shake the unsettling feelings out of himself. 

Grimmauld Place was not the place to wallow in self-pity. It wasn’t the place for much other than discomfort, anger, and pain. “Regulus! Come down here!” Walburga Black’s shrill voice called. The dark-haired boy immediately shot to his feet. It was never good to keep his mother waiting. He’d learned enough from Sirius’ example. Regulus smoothed his shirt and kept his back straight and his stride fast but not hurried. Balance was important in the House of Black; if one wanted to keep their head. 

His parents were hosting all the Black family members of age. Regulus, being fifteen, was too young to attend and so was his older brother. Regulus was grateful for these few years left before he was expected to attend and obey. After descending the two flights of stairs, he arrived at the foyer where his mother was waiting for him. She was dressed in a long black dress with emerald details. Adorned on her neck was a piece from the family collection. The contraption of emeralds and diamonds caught the light of the hanging gas lamps. Across her, stood Sirius with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in muggle clothing, with a band t-shirt and flared jeans. His feet were clad in chunky leather boots. Sirius’s long hair casted shadows across his face, darkening his grey eyes.

“Yes, mother?” Regulus spoke into the tense air. His mother looked up at him, removing her reproachful gaze from her heir. For a second there, Sirius smirked as if he had won a staring contest with his mother. 

“Ah, the family meeting is ending. Go inside and greet everyone on their way out,” She said and walked into the parlor without another word to either of her sons. Regulus turned towards his brother. Sirius was intensely staring at the doorway from which their mother just passed through. 

“We better get going,” Regulus stated. Sirius shifted his gaze to his brother and his eyes softened. Regulus glanced away as their eyes met and walked to the mirror hung in the foyer. He straightened his shirt’s collar and smoothened his silky hair. He sighed once again as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was paler than usual, which was partly due to being home but also the lack of sun in London. 

“Merlin, I hope the hag would leave me alone for the rest of holidays,” Sirius burst out, “You’d think she’d given up on me with how she acts but she still wants to put up appearances.” Sirius shoved himself off the wall and roughly raked his hand through his long hair. 

Regulus met his brother’s eyes in the mirror, “Well, she didn’t say anything about your choice of clothing this time,” he paused, “That must be something.” But she will probably say something later, Regulus didn’t say. “Come on, you know we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Sirius huffed but moved towards the door and entered first with Regulus trailing behind him. 

Sirius immediately moved to the right of the door and started greeting everyone. Shaking hands and kissing knuckles. Regulus followed suit, always greeting the elders first. They were almost done with their round around the room when they got to them.

“Uncle Cygnus, Aunt Druella,” Sirius said as he shook Cygnus’ hand then took Durella’s hand. Regulus copied his actions. Sirius’ back stiffened as he got to the last two members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. “Cousin Cissy,” Sirius proceeded to take her hand and kiss its back. 

“Cousin Sirius,” Narcissa Black dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment of the Heir. “Lovely to see you outside of Hogwarts.”

“Ah, yes,” Sirius replied, not one for small talk. Particularly in instances like this. 

“Cousin Cissy,” Regulus intercepted, kissing her hand. Sirius glanced at him, his grey eyes not betraying much. “I heard of your courtship with Lucius Malfoy,” he paused for a moment, “A very… advantageous match.” 

“Yes, we are both very happy,” she gave Regulus a small smile. Unlike her older sister, civility was always easy with Narcissa.

Sirius cleared his throat, “Cousin Bella,” he said tightly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, looking like he would rather the ground swallow him whole. Bella looked down at Sirius’ bent figure, smirking. 

“Cousin Sirius,” she said, “In your filthy muggle clothing as usual.” Sirius straightened knowing she would continue. “I do not understand what Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga see in you,” she scoffed. “Especially after you ended up in Gryffindor,” she spat the name as if it left a vile taste in her mouth then she paused, “If I were them, well… Let’s say Regulus would have been Heir.” 

Sirius’ eyes hardened like steel. His hand twitched, reaching closer to his pocket where he has his wand. Regulus swallowed; the tension between the two was thick but the rest of the family seemed to not notice. 

“You’re daft if you genuinely think I can even stand being here,” Sirius spat, “But we all know you’re nothing more than a mere foot solider unable to think or make decisions.” He scoffed, “All you do is lick the boots of more powerful wizards, and you?” he paused, then leaned into Bella’s ear and said lowly, “You are nothing, Bellatrix. Just keep whoring for that ‘Dark Lord’ of yours.” 

Bellatrix’s eyes flashed red and she reached forward to grab Sirius from the collar of his shirt. Regulus swiftly shot his arm out and knocked her hand away from Sirius. “Cousin Bella, Sirius, this is not the time to make a scene,” Regulus whispered so only them and Narcissa could hear. 

“Cousin Regulus is right,” Narcissa added, “You both need to calm down if not for your sakes, then for ours.” Regulus knew she was right. If something were to happen between Sirius and Bellatrix, their siblings would also be punished for allowing their older siblings to be hurt. The House of Black only gave out harsh punishments which will probably take place right that moment.

Regulus clutched Sirius’s upper arm and dragged him away, “Come on, Sirius. Let’s get out of here,” he said. He led his brother to their parents who were in a discussion with their cousins. 

“Mother,” Regulus announced himself and kissed her hand then shook his father’s hand saying, “Father.” Regulus then greeted his uncle and aunt in a similar fashion. When Sirius was not following suit, Regulus elbowed him in the ribs. Sirius jerked forward, plastering a smile on his face. “May Sirius and I retire to bed? We both have some essays to write for school.” 

Walburga gave them a stiff smile, “Of course, your duty here is done.” She waved her hand, dismissing them both. Regulus dipped his head and turned to leave, Sirius following behind him. 

Regulus did not spare a glance in the direction of Bellatrix and Narcissa. He did not see Bellatrix glaring daggers at Sirius or Sirius returning the glare. 

*******

Regulus had been falling asleep when he heard it. Footsteps nearing his door and the creaking of the ancient door. He immediately stiffened under the sheets and softly exhaled as he waited for whoever it could be. 

“Are you awake?” a whisper sounded from the door. It was Sirius, Regulus sighed in relief. He pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed. “Do you want to sneak out?”

“Sirius, you know how much trouble we’d get into,” Regulus sighed. It was moments like these that highlighted Sirius’ Gryffindor tendencies. One would’ve thought being raised in a Slytherin household would have rubbed off on him more. 

“Come on they won’t find out!” Sirius exclaimed quietly. “You think I don’t know how to sneak around? How else would I have charmed all the Slytherin robes red last month?” 

“I knew it was you!” 

“Well obviously it was me, do you think any other Gryffindor is as smart as me?” 

“You mean as reckless as you and your friends?” 

Sirius scoffed then shook his head, “We’re getting off-topic. Will you come? We’ll have to do it the muggle way anyway. Also, the wards are meant to keep people out not keep them in.” 

“That’s great but what about coming back in?” 

“The Black family magic recognize me as Heir, and the wards are an extension of that so I believe they would too,” Sirius said. “This would be a great opportunity to figure that out.” 

Regulus knew what Sirius was doing now. He’s trying to appeal to Regulus’ natural curiosity. “Fine, but we have to be back before morning,” he paused for a moment, “I think Kreacher can cover for us if anything.” 

“Reg, you’re a genius,” Sirius praised, “Here, I got you some of my muggle clothes,” he threw a drawstring bag to Regulus. “Just so you can blend in a bit.” 

“Merlin, Sirius. I don’t understand why I let you rope me into your plans,” Reg said as he got up and started changing.

“Because no matter how much our dear parents tried to brainwash you, you still love me,” Sirius smiled. 

*******

Ten minutes later saw the two dark-haired brothers climbing out the window of a second-floor bedroom. They scaled the old walls, feet finding purchase on windowsills and hands digging into broken bricks. Lucky for them, they were both athletically inclined having played Quidditch for their House teams. The brothers slowly slid down the walls till they were on the pavement of the street behind their house. 

Regulus dusted off his trousers and straightened his t-shirt and jean jacket. In times like these, he wished he could do magic, everything would be much easier. He glanced down and saw a few scratches on his fingers. Regulus winced as he pressed on a larger one. 

“Are you hurt?” Sirius reached for Regulus’ hand, gently examining it. He reached into his pocket for his wand. 

“No!” Regulus pushed away Sirius’ hand, “You’re still underage, if you heal me, you’ll be expelled.” 

Sirius stared at Regulus as a shadow passed over his eyes. Regulus hated it when his brother got like that, he couldn’t read him in moments like these. But it was a reminder that they were raised in the same household. They learnt to hide from a young age. 

“Fine then,” Sirius started after a moment passed, “I’ll heal you the muggle way… at least till we get back and Kreacher can heal you up.” Sirius started walking down the street. He paused and looked back, “Come on, Reg. Can’t help you if you’re all the way here.” 

Regulus shook his head and dashed forward. 

The two brothers strolled down London’s streets. At some point, it started drizzling. Reg hunched forward with his head ducked and the collar of his jacket up. He wished they would cast an invisible shield against the rain. He reckoned either one of them could conjure one wandlessly; they were powerful enough. Regulus dismissed the thought; he should be able to live as a muggle for at least an evening. More like a few hours. 

After walking a few blocks, Sirius grabbed Regulus’s forearm and tugged him towards a building. “It’s a muggle healer’s supply thing,” Sirius explained, “Remus took me to one and I’ve seen this one here when I would go out for walks.” 

The two entered the bright shop. It was a complete contrast from the dark street outside, the lights burning Reg’s eyes. Sirius moved forward with ease. He grabbed a tinted bottle and a peculiar box then walked to the counter. 

“Hello,” Sirius put the items on the glass counter, “Do you have, what are they called? Cotton pads?” 

“Ah, yes,” The muggle man in the white coat answered, “We have cotton balls as well; whichever you prefer.” 

“I’ll take whichever you recommend,” Sirius said wittily with a charming smile. Regulus cringed. 

After that horrid exchange, Sirius paid, and the brothers were on their way. They walked to a nearby park where they sat on the bench after wandlessly drying it. They both refused to get their clothes wet after the rain had stopped. 

Sirius laid out his purchases on the bench between him and Regulus. He opened the bottle and poured a bit of the liquid onto a cotton ball. The strong scent of alcohol wafted to Regulus causing him to grimace. Gently, Sirius reached for Regulus’ hands and placed them on his lap. Reg opened his hands, palms facing up. The cuts weren’t too bad. They were no more than paper cuts on his fingertips and palms. 

Sirius softly patted the soaked cotton ball on the cuts. “Let me know if it hurts too much,” Sirius murmured. The sting was barely there. After efficiently cleaning his brothers’ hands, Sirius opened the box and took out its contents. “These are plasters,” he explained to Regulus, “They stick to your skin and the little white part is cotton, so it absorbs any blood.” He then started sticking a few over the bigger cuts. 

“Where’d you learn all that?” Regulus blurted after a few minutes of silence. 

Sirius’ head snapped up, “Oh, Remus taught me.” Slowly, his cheeks flushed pink. Regulus rolled his eyes. Those two were the most obvious in school. It was a miracle word hadn’t gotten around to their parents. He was thankful their cousins graduated, otherwise Sirius would’ve been in so much trouble.

“That’s you all healed up” Sirius patted Reg’s forearm. He pocketed the healer equipment and rose from his seat. “Let’s go lay down for a bit.” 

The two walked to a clear grassy area in the park where they laid down staring at the stars. After a moment or two, Regulus found their stars as well as most of the Black family’s namesakes. It was like they were always there. All he needed to do was look up and he’d find them; always following, always watching. It was suffocating. 

The two laid in silence, basking in each other’s’ company. Ever since Sirius went to Hogwarts, they rarely had time together. Sirius’ relationship with their parents strained even more than before due to his sorting. His changed behavior also added to that. He embraced all the Gryffindor qualities and he couldn’t, for the life of him, compromise. 

Regulus wasn’t happy. But he had more self-preservation than Sirius ever will. Did valuing comfort and safety over true ideals make him a coward? Maybe. But it wasn’t the time or place to be loud about certain views. War was on the horizon with a rising dark lord seeking followers. He had to survive. If not for himself, then for his rash brother who’ll get himself involved in the war faster than he could say ‘Quidditch.’

“Sirius,” Regulus said hesitantly into the silence of the night. He refused to look at his brother, so he kept looking up at the stars. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius turn his head to face him. “I just,” he breathed, “wanted to let you know. I’m always there.” He pointed up at the stars. “Constant, too.” 

Sirius nodded and took Regulus’s hand, “You were always my brother, Reggie. Never their son.” 

So, the two laid there for most of the night. Holding hands. Feeling content in each other’s company. Both hoping that this moment didn’t fade too soon. Praying to whoever is up there, that they make it out alive and together.


End file.
